


Hvitserk & Braum

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Hvitserk & Braum

"Braum," Hvitserk whispered, the morning sunlight that graced the bedroom before any other room in the house was absent. "Braum," His voice carried at a higher volume. 

"Mmph." His girlfriend huffed, rolling over and grabbing a handful of her pillow. "Hvits, the alarm is set to go off in twenty minutes, can you please let me have that?" 

"I could," Hvitserk climbed back under the warm blankets, his toes cold on the bedroom floor. It would teach him not to wear the slippers that Braum had gifted him for his last birthday. "It's snowing pretty hard, I was coming to tell you that everything is shut down." 

"Then why am I awake? You could have turned the alarm off." Her voice was muffled around the pillow. Braum hadn't been feeling the best over the course of the week and Hvitserk needlessly waking her wasn't going well. 

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." Hvitserk smirked against her shoulder. His arms secure around her, holding her tight. 

Snuggled under the covers, Braum was dosing almost instantly, the warm bed accompanied by the swirling snow outside, and Hvitserk created the perfect environment for sleep. Dosing for a few moments, Hvitserk grew restless, despite the comfort level. 

Restless and wide awake, he listened to Braum's steady breathing, deep and calm. Hvitserk laid for a few moments enjoying the view. Braum would hate him for "being creepy" and watching her sleep, but he had to. Her face smashed into the pillow was adorable, she was always so self conscious and hated it when Hvitserk would stare - how could he not? She was the most stunning woman he'd ever met. So she had a few extra pounds, Hvitserk happened to find her full-figure sexy. Despite what she would try to make him believe, she was everything and perfect for him.

Hvitserk laid for a few more minutes, watching her sleep the morning away, when his bottomless pit of a stomach began to yell at him. How dare he be awake this long and not feed it. Patting his stomach and muttering for it to calm down, he carefully crawled out of bed and onto his next task. 

Food. 

Hvitserk was the cook in the house; Braum helping when she felt the need. The deal had always been, Hvitserk would cook and Braum would do the laundry - no questions asked. 

Whistling away, Hvitserk set to work. He knew exactly what he wanted on this dull, snowy morning. Later he would go out and begin shoveling the drive way, cursing the cold, while slipping on the ice underneath. Until then, he was going to busy himself in the kitchen, doing something he enjoyed. 

"Braum," Hvitserk's voice shattered her slumber, again. "Braummm." 

"What?" grumbling, Braum rubbed her hands against her eyes. "Hvits, I just want to..." she sniffed the air. "Is that coffee?" 

"And waffles, with that homemade coconut cream you like." 

"You have got to be kidding." a slow smile replaced the grumpy. 

"I couldn't go back to sleep." Hvitserk shrugged, placing the tray of food down on the bed, careful not to knock it over when he sat down to join. 

"So you made breakfast?"

"I made brunch." Hvitserk reached for the chilled bottle of champagne that had been left behind from a birthday party. 

Braum squeaked when the cork on the bottle popped, Hvitserk laughing with delight. 

"All the stops." 

"Only the best." Hvitserk took a drink from the bottle, handing it over to Braum. "Like us.” 

“You're cheesy.” Braum giggled at his attempt to toast. 

“Cheese!” Hvitserk shot up, like a cat being chased by a dog. “I forgot the cheese plate.” 

Before Braum could stop him, Hvitserk was down the hall raving about maple infused goat cheese and how it complimented the waffles. Leave it to Hvitserk, always on top of everything.


End file.
